degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Finally (1)/@comment-3575890-20150731181016
Piggy-backing off Rob's BRILLIANT post below, and I'm not going to go too deep into detail because there's really no need, but after how Rob has so flawlessly laid out Zig's the-grass-is-greener-on-the-other-side complex, it would not surprise me one bit if once the novelty of the fantasy of Maya Matlin wears off, he gets bored again and strays. Now, I do think he's grown beyond the point that infidelity is off the table. I do stand by what I said earlier about him having grown into a truly good person, even if this one predominant trait of his of always taking what he has for granted in exchange for what he doesn't have somewhat interferes with that, but I think it's only a matter of time before he catches onto this subconscious pattern of his and pieces it together with why he so readily abandoned Zoe, a girl he genuinely had strong feelings for, for Maya after he'd long come to terms with being only her friend and truly appeared to have moved on. Like Rob said, he's not a stupid boy. He's smarter than he acts or gives himself credit for. Right now, I do think he genuinely believes he's in love, but like I've already gone into depth with about Maya, he's living in a fantasy world. After years of anticipation, he's with his dream girl and things are finally going how he always envisaged them, but eventually all dreams must end and the dreamer must awaken to reality. I forsee this happening similar to how it did with Imogen when she left Eli after realizing that she had been in love with the illusion of the man she dreamed up in her head more than with the real Eli Goldsworthy. Now it's a little different in the sense that Imogen didn't know Eli nearly as well as Zig knows Maya. I will admit, that Zig knows Maya better than almost anyone. But the Maya he knows and the fantasy he's built up in his head over these last few years - the girl he so readily puts on a pedestal and glamorizes to a most unhealthy extent - are two separate entities, and it's the latter that he's infatuated with. Zig is in love with the idea of Maya more than he's in love with her. He's in love with all of the pieces that make her who she is, but not the finished product. In particular, he's in love with the idea of being loved by the very person he looks up to most because it makes him feel like he's worth something; like he's deserving of being loved if somebody like Maya Matlin can love him. He is in love with everything Maya is, and he's even subconsciously jealous of that person she is, because she is the embodiment of everything he wishes he could be. But no, he's not in love with her because he can't even see past his rose-colored vision of his dream girl. As I've said though, eventually that's going to wear off and he's going to realize that the person whom he actually built romantic rapport with, whom understands him as much as he understands her on a deeper, emotional-psychological level that nobody else quite can, whom he could still see the good in upon seeing her at her worst even when the rest of the world was turned against her because truth is, he saw himself, and through a most intimate moment they shared together, was able to find the redemption and peace of mind he so desperately needed to move on from the guilt of Cam, is Zoe Rivas. Right now, having his dream girl by his side at long last and the superficial comfort he takes in that, interferes with his ability to see this. He can't see his feelings for Zoe in crystal clear-clarity because he's still only seeing his dream girl in shades of rose. It is going to take a very strong girl to get Zig to break this vicious cycle of his. She's going to need to have thick skin to be able to deal with all of his baggage - especially when dragged into it herself, not be afraid to demand her respect, have the confidence to call him out on his shit, have the ability to truly understand his plight rather than emptily sympathize for the sake of showing support and likewise NOT enable him when he strays from the right path, have the ability to challenge him on a day-to-day basis, and have a take no prisoners mentality that he wouldn't dare think of crossing in the same manner that he has repeatedly walked all over Maya in the past. It is going to take a modern day Queen; a person as ruthless, cunning, and sharp as he can be, but also someone as misunderstood, emotionally guarded, mentally strong, protective, understanding, and just as vulnerable as he - it is going to take Zoe Rivas - to keep this boy tethered to the ground.